The Wave Goddess
by QueenCupcake
Summary: I had SO much fun writing this fanfiction. Thank you! Comments are appreciated!


*3 years later*

I rolled to shore with the waves. I slowly came out of the ocean. Father asked me to go find Percy Jackson. He said that Percy was here. I looked for Percy but he was nowhere to be found. _That's weird_, I thought, _Dad's predictions are almost always accurate_. Then he struck my eye. He looked much older than the last time I saw him. But the thing is he _hasn't_ seen me.

Percy Jackson was walking close to the shoreline. I calmed the waves down with my palm. _Easy! _I told the waves. I could tell they were trying to reach Percy.

Percy was looking down, scuffing his bare feet in the sand. I just stood, ankle deep in the water. Percy would have to notice me sooner or later. Percy still had his head down. I put my palm out and clenched my fist. The tide tripped him. I cleared my throat and Percy Jackson looked at me.

"Oh, um hi. I didn't see you there," Percy mumbled. He looked as though he was going to walk on.

"Yeah, we've got to work on that. I'd think you'd know how to treat gods by now," I said with a small smirk.

"Excuse me? Alright, yeah, Greek mythology. It's a cool thing. I don't think you're a God though. I mean they're myths! I ugh, have to go talk to my friend, Annabeth! Yeah, Annabeth! " Percy lied. If you didn't know anything about Percy you could even _tell_ he was lying. His cheeks turned sunburn red. I was actually surprised lightning didn't strike after Percy said that the Gods were myths.

"Perseus Jackson. Son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson. Stepson of Gabe Ugliano. Best friends with a satyr and a young woman who's the daughter of Athena. I'm not pretending I'm a God. I _am_ a God," I now had a big smile on my face.

"Alright, well I see you know a lot. You're probably a demi-god. Let me guess, you're the daughter of, um, Iris. Big whoop. Yeah, you're a demi-god, kid. Like me. How do you know so much about me, anyways? ," Percy snapped. I was about to say something but I stopped and laughed.. The fact that Percy doesn't believe me? I couldn't stop laughing.

"Demi-god? You mean _minor _God!," I managed to squeeze out without having another laugh-attack. Percy's facial expression changed. "Oh and yes Percy, Iris _is_ my mother,"

"See, when _one_ of your parents is a God and the other one is a mortal, it's called a _demi_-god. Not a _minor_ God," He said then chuckled like I was stupid.

"But Poseidon is my father" I told him. I blinked and looked down. He pivoted his head like a dog, and made a confused look. "Percy Jackson, I'm Maya. Meaning "great" in Ancient Greek. Anyway, I'm Maya, goddess of the waves and tide," I explained.

"Number one, why haven't I heard of you? Number two, Poseidon is the "great", pun intended, God of the sea," Percy argued. Then he chuckled about his "pun".

"No one ever has heard of me. It's depressing sometimes. But yeah. Poseidon can't do everything you know. Imagine managing the whole entire ocean, and sea. If he didn't have me he'd have to do _a lot_ more than manage the sea. Imagine if you Percy Jackson were the, lets say owner of the sea. Plus waves and the tide. You'd be doing a lot of stuff if you had to do that. " I clarified. Percy looked as if he had better things to do. "Follow me, Percy," I motioned a "come here" sign with my hand. The waves rose from the sea. _Oops_, I thought. _Easy, guys. Sorry for the signal. _I started walking on the sand now. Waiting for Percy to tag-along.

"Well how do I know I can believe you?" Percy requested. He started walking behind me. I felt his insecurity.

"Can a demi-god or mortal do this?," I asked? _Come on guys, impress Perseus Jackson. I know you guys can do it, _I said in my head. I did the "come here" sign again with my hand. I smiled. The waves crashed together and grew to make a gigantic arch of water. _Thanks Dad, that wave wouldn't have happened without you_.

"Yeah, it's called luck. Right now, just incase you didn't know the beach we're walking on right now, has the roughest ocean in all of New York," Percy said.

"Can normal people do this?," I asked again. I bent down and picked up a big, heavy rock. "See this?," Percy nodded. "Yeah watch this," I through the rock out to sea and pulled my fingers into a fist. The rock I threw placed itself right by my feet with the crashing waves.

"Well, I can't argue about that," Percy muttered. "Wait, Maya. I mean, Miss Maya. Goddess. Maya, how come Poseidon never told me about you? Or Chiron. Or Grover or Annabeth. Or anyone?," Percy was now yelling. I could feel his anger and so could the waves.

For once I had no real control of the waves. I was trying to continue walking on the sand, but the waves were way to powerful not to do anything about them. I clenched both hands, _Guys, settle down! Easy! Hold on! _I yelled inside my head. Percy looked at me and I looked back. Then my head ached. Terribly. Then I understood. My father Poseidon always felt the same way Percy was. Percy was angry and so was Poseidon.


End file.
